The Hero of Which Time?
by Lyn2
Summary: The tale of what happens after Link decides to take his life back from the clutches of Ganondorf; those of you who have not played Zelda might find a few parts confusing
1. A New Fate

Hero of Which Time?  
  
Chapter 1: A New Fate  
  
Again. Again and again and again. There's nothing here for me, why do I even try? It started last year. I was only eleven years old at the time, and the only Kokiri without a fairy. It just another day, when I was summoned by the Great Deku Tree. He had sent Saria, my closest friend, to get me. I miss her smiling face a lot; she was not only my closest friend, but my only friend. I went to the elderly tree, curious as to what He would possibly want me for. Apparently I was not a Kokiri at all, but a Hylian. My mother, who was dying, found this sacred forest and asked the Great Deku Tree to care for me. Seeing that I was the future Hero of Time, He agreed. The time had come for my adventure to start, and I was told to find the three Spiritual Stones.   
  
Then the Deku Tree withered away with the curse that had been given to Him as punishment for not giving up the forest's jewel. And the one who had given that curse was none other Ganondorf, the Desert Thief of Gerudo Valley. I could feel the rage and pain of the loss of the Great Deku Tree. He was like a father to me, so of course I accepted his request, his last request. I slowly entered his gaping mouth, and my life took its first of many crooked turns.   
  
I succeeded in getting all the stones, and some friends along the way. It felt great, meeting new people, doing new things; it was the time of my life. Then I met Ganondorf, and had a taste of what I was up against. I got out of that incident all right, and found Ocarina of Time. Zelda had left it for me, and it was up to me to open the Door of Time, according to the message she left. I returned the three Spiritual Stones to the altar, and played the Song of Time. The door opened with an eerie feeling, but I went in anyway. Navi, the fairy that was assigned to me by the Great Deku Tree, pointed out the Master Sword and told me to take it out of the pedestal. This is what would make me the Hero of Time.  
  
As I took the Master Sword, everything went white. I awoke, seven years later, as the real Hero of Time. A strange man was standing before me, with intense yet kind eyes. He explained that when I had taken that sword, I was not old enough for my body to handle the power, so my spirit was sealed away, in the light temple. I looked down and found to my disbelief that I had grown. I was taller, stronger, and a true hero.  
  
Heh, some hero I made.  
  
I went all over Hyrule, collecting the 6 medallions hidden in each temple. I also freed the sages, who all turned out to be my long lost friends. I was happy for them, proud that people I knew had done something so great. The long awaited fight between Ganondorf and I arrived. I solved all his puzzles, and kicked his ass. Zelda sealed him away, and I felt the feeling of getting vengeance for all those that had been hurt.   
  
Zelda and I were in sent to a strange dimension, the third I guess. I finally had the time to notice she had also grown older, and very beautiful. She was the closest friend I had besides Saria.   
  
We stood there, she looked very sad, said it was all her fault, that she dragged me into this, but I know she didn't. She asked for the ocarina, and I complied, not knowing what she was going to do. She played that beautiful song from her childhood for what I thought was the last time. I was sent to the past, hoping for me to relive my lost years. But not everything went according to what we desired, not everything was right.  
  
So again. Again and again and again, I relive all the pain and sorrow as I save Hyrule just one more time, but just when I think my journey is done, I'm sent back to that tortured past. I get sent back, and save them again. And how could I not? I could never leave all these people to die. But it's driving me crazy, for no matter how many times I go back, it's always the same. I know where every single miserable key is, I know where all the heart pieces are, even what everyone will say to me. The death that awaits so many of the people of Hyrule is still there, too, when I'm sealed away for seven years. This could nightmare is one I can never wake up from. I've tried, but when I hear her play that song, it's like I'm paralyzed. And I love all the friends I've made so much; I just can't let them go. But if they all have to live through such a tortured fate as I have had to, then I refuse.  
  
"Go back to your time and live how you were supposed to, when you were supposed to." she said for the millionth time.  
  
Zelda brought the ocarina to her mouth, and in the first time in so many years, I stood up for what I wanted, not for what was planned to happen.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Link...?"  
  
"We're not doing this again, ever. I'm putting an end to this once and for all. Zelda, give me the ocarina." I said with determination.  
  
She was silent a moment, then said "...Alright Link. I trust you."  
  
Finally this can all end, I thought. I reached out and took the ocarina- and my destiny. I unsheathed the Master Sword.  
  
"Link, you're not going to..."  
  
This is it. My hands trembled at the thought of being free, but I managed to steady them. I raised the hilt of the sword to the sky.  
  
"Wait Link! Maybe there's another way!" she pleaded.  
  
"HAAAAAAAHHH!!"  
  
"Link, no!"  
  
I thrust the tip into the ocarina, and broke the cruel bonds of time. It shattered, and with a faint light we were back in Hyrule, near Ganon's used to be castle. There was a sort of feeling in the air, but I ignored it. I looked to the pieces of the ocarina, and felt a tinge of sadness. It was like loosing an old friend who sacrificed their life to save you. But now we were free at last. I looked to Zelda, who in turn looked at me, pale as a ghost.   
  
"You see! It was all for...the...best?"  
  
The shards of clay on the ground began turning black, and were rattling a little. A strange glow appeared, the same deep purple glow I had seen so many times. Then all at once, they disappeared with a white spark.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, puzzled.  
  
"Link, I'm afraid you've released him."  
  
It couldn't be. "Released? Him? What do you mean?"  
  
"The only one you have ever sealed away. Where did you think he was sealed Link? Where?!" she yelled.  
  
"I thought he was in the Temple of Time. Why would the ocarina affect him?"  
  
"It's because the ocarina is not just any ocarina. It's the Ocarina of Time, and an important piece of power in the Temple of Time." She sounded like she was lecturing me as a child. I hated that.  
  
"So you mean I...?" I asked, feeling despair's icy grip on my heart.  
  
"Yes, you yourself started again what you tried to stop. Only now he knows all your tricks, he remembers what happened. Things will be much harder this last time."  
  
I stood there, numb, taking in everything she was saying and trying to deny it, finding I couldn't. It was too much, Ganondorf, released again by the Hero of Time? And yet, through my anguish and irony, something, somewhere in my mind said I had a chance, told to get back up and try again. "...This last time..." Last time. The words echoed in my head, resounding to every part of my being. I sat down, a little too hard, and thought about those two words, tried to find something that would prove those words wrong, and couldn't.  
  
"Link, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Zelda, do you know what this means?"  
  
"What what means?"  
  
"We can really end this!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Are you sure?" she sounded skeptical.  
  
"Yes, more sure than anything! Think about it, because the ocarina is destroyed, there's no place for Ganondorf to just be sealed in. But the means we can't defeat him with magic."  
  
"You're right! But what about the ocarina; don't you need those songs?"  
  
"It's okay, I still have the fairy ocarina that Saria gave to me. It's the songs I need, not the ocarina."  
  
"Yes, Saria. I remember her," she said a little angrily.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, no time to worry about it. Now that we know how to solve the song problem, where do we begin looking for Ganondorf?"  
  
"Hmm....good point."  
  
Zelda sat down beside me. I went through all the possibilities in my head. We could ask the townspeople. No, they were nice, but they never really helped much. All the sages are in Temple of Light, and the only way to get there is if I put away the Master Sword, defeating the whole purpose of destroying the ocarina. I thought until I was sure my head would explode. There was the Great Deku Tree sprout, but all he ever did was tell me about my past. The Great Fairies gave me power-ups. They sure were creepy, especially that laugh, and how they never had any clothes, just flying around....flying.  
  
"That's it! I know who can help!"  
  
Zelda's face lit up as it dawned on her too. We both said it in unison,  
  
""The Wise Owl!""  
  
**********************  
  
If you review this, please tell me if I should continue or not. Thank you *^_^* 


	2. Calm Before the Storm

The Hero of Which Time?  
Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm  
  
And so, our long quest began. We left the dreary castle setting and headed out into Hyrule Field. When we got out into the open, I called Epona with Epona's Song, (hence the name) and helped the princess up. As we rode towards my old home, I couldn't help but wonder; where exactly did Epona go when I'm not around?  
  
In just under an hour, we arrived at our destination; Kokiri Forest. I jumped off Epona's back and helped Zelda down. We entered through the hollow log and walked onto the bridge.  
  
"Aaah!" Zelda suddenly yelled as one of her shoe heels got stuck in a crack on the bridge.  
  
"Ha ha haa, better be careful!" I teased.  
  
"Hmph!" she said, annoyed.  
  
"Alright, sorry," I said. "But you should really get some better traveling clothes, or you'll probably trip the whole way. I think I know where to get a tunic and some boots almost your size."  
  
"I don't want new clothes! Hey! What are you doing?!" she cried. I hoisted her up on my shoulder--intending to carry her--and then the familiar tune went up. 'Buh nuh nuh nuh!' Navi also chided in, adding to the already awkward situation.  
  
"You got Princess Zelda! You can call on her advice by using the item subscreen. But don't look up!"  
  
"Huh?" I said as I looked up to see Zelda in the air, spinning like all the other items I'd gotten on my quest. Of course, she was still in a dress, so I got a good view of some light blue panties, then an equally good view of a well placed kick to the face from their owner.  
  
"I can't believe you Link!" cried Zelda indignantly as she jumped back down, released from whatever it is that held her up.  
  
"Hee hee! I told you Link," giggled Navi.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I said, embarrassed.  
  
"*Ahem*, anyway, let's get going. And let me walk on my own." Said Zelda.  
  
"There's no way you'll ever get there if your shoes keep getting stuck." I pointed out.  
  
"*Sigh* Fine, I see that I have any say in the matter, do I?" grumbled Zelda.  
  
I walked over the bridge and down the path that led to the local store, acquiring many odd looks from my childhood friends of Kokiri Forest. Zelda rode me piggyback, her arms wrapped grimly about my neck. Navi hung back a bit, a small giggle escaping from her every now and then.  
  
I set her down just outside the shop, and we both walked in.  
  
"Welcome!" Exclaimed the tiny shopkeeper as we move to the back of the store. "Shop around by moving the 'control stick' left or right." He had to continuously hop up and down in order to see over the counter.  
  
"I was actually wondering if you perchance had any spare tunics or boots-- something in her size maybe?" I pointed at Zelda, who was standing somewhat shyly behind me. "I'd pay a good price for them." I added.  
  
"Well, I do... have... uh, say, you look kind of familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked.  
  
"Me? Uh, no, sorry. You must be thinking of someone else." I lied.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. Besides, he probably forgot about us a long time ago." Murmured the shopkeeper.  
  
"Yeah, right." I winced.  
  
"Alright, here you go." He handed me a neatly folded tunic with a pair of boots resting on top. "That'll be 300 rupees, if you will."  
  
I carried Zelda back to my old home, with the new clothes wrapped safely in the crook of one of her arms. I guess that throughout my travels I had never really thought about things like coming back home or seeing my friends after such a long journey. Maybe it's because I had never really had a family, considering my mother was dead and I never met my father. //And now the only family I ever really knew doesn't recognize me because real Kokiri never grow older .//  
  
"Link, watch out!"  
  
"Wha--? Aaahh!" *SMACK*  
  
I had been thinking so intently that I forgot to watch where I was going, and ended up tripping over the sign in front of my house. This sent me into a nice summersault, and headfirst into my tree. Zelda had slipped off my back and landed on her knees, escaping any injury.  
  
"Owwww...." I moaned, bending down and rubbing my sore forehead.  
  
"Are you alright?" Zelda asked, laughing but still worried.  
  
"Guess you shouldn't try doing too many things at once," remarked Navi.  
  
"Yes, I am alright, Navi. Thanks for asking." I grumbled sarcastically from my crouched position. "You'll have to ride on my back if you want to get up the ladder." I said to Zelda.  
  
"I've done what you've told me to so far; why stop now?" she replied dryly.  
  
I climbed up the ladder, followed by Zelda, (who insisted I went first, so that there weren't any more "accidents") stepped into my tree house, then stared forward in shock.  
  
"Link? Can I ask you a question?" asked Zelda slowly. "Exactly why is there a... cow, in your bedroom?"  
  
"I have no idea" I said, equally baffled.  
  
"Mooooooooooooooooooo" Bellowed the cow.  
  
"Wait! This must be that present that Malon said was too big for you to carry home!" Piped Navi, flying into view. "You know, when you beat their record of 50.00 seconds on their race track."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right!" I said, slapping my head in remembrance, then remembering too late that my head was bruised. "Owwww!" I moaned again.  
  
"Maybe we should put a cold cloth on that. I'll use a bit from my dress after I change out of it. I don't suppose I'll need it much after today." Zelda sighed.  
  
"Sure, but I still say I'm fine." I said.  
  
"I'm sure you are," smiled Zelda. "Now turn around so I can get into this tunic outfit."  
  
I complied and walked over to my bed to sit down. I heard the rustling of cloth and couldn't help but take a small peak over my shoulder, treating myself to an explicit view of her upper person. //Okay, I'm going to stop doing that now,// I thought, feeling the blood rush to my face. //Nice figure though...//  
  
"Okay, you can turn around now" said Zelda after a minute. She turned and struck a little pose. "This actually isn't that bad. It's much easier to move in, that's for sure."  
  
"Yeah, easier to move." I mumbled, blushing harder.  
  
"You must have hit your head pretty hard Link. Your face is all red. I'll get the cloth." she said, giving me a strange look. Zelda stepped over to where her dress was and tore off a small piece, then walked over to one of the water jars in the room and dipped in the cloth. She walked back over and moved my hat and hair aside, placing the damp cloth on the sore spot, while I casually averted my eyes from the part of her body in front of my face.  
  
"It doesn't seem to be that serious . I swear, for being the Hero of Time you can be such a child sometimes." she said with a laugh.  
  
"Hm." I muttered in reply, my thoughts not on my injury. ". Zelda, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course, what is it?" she asked, looking slightly worried.  
  
"What that shopkeeper said--about how I'd probably forgotten about them all . do you think I should tell them? I mean, I know I should, but... what if they don't believe me? Or what if they hate me because I left to fight instead of staying and protecting them?"  
  
Zelda sat down on the bed next to me, placing a slim hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Link, they would never hate you. They're your friends. And you didn't just leave them to go off on your own; you left them because that was the only way they would stay safe. You had to do it," she said softly. "You're the Hero of Time. I say . tell them. I think they would want to know that their friend came back safe."  
  
"She's right Link," commented Navi, who had been listening in from a distance. "Your friends would understand."  
  
"... Yeah . Hiding things from them isn't going to make this better." I said. "I'll go and tell them in the morning; it's already past sundown."  
  
"Alright. But, uh . where am I going to sleep, exactly?" Asked Zelda, looking around.  
  
"Oh! You can use the bed. I have a few extra blankets in here somewhere that I could use instead." I said.  
  
"Thanks Link." she said with a smile, seating herself on the bed.  
  
I got out the blankets from a cupboard and laid them out on the floor, slipping off my sword, shield, hat and boots, and the rest of my equipment. "Good night Zelda, Navi." I called.  
  
"Good night Link." yawned Navi as she flew inside my hat.  
  
"Sleep well," I heard from Zelda, before falling into a world of dreams known only to me.  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter. I'm really, really, reeeeeeaallly sorry it took so long. My computer decided to delete my second chapter the first time I typed it, so I had to redo it from memory ~_~b I look forward to all reviews (everyone who reviews my fanfic gets a complementary picture of Link if they leave an email address *^_^*)  
  
By the way, I'd just like to thank my Beta, MewMewRei. She's so nice and talented and beautiful. I wish I could be as great as her -- wha?! Ah, no! It's not what you think, Lyn! I wasn't typing this on my own -- what are you talking about? You did this yourself, honest! Wait! What are you doing with that lamp?! Noooooo! WHACK 


End file.
